


Las búsquedas secretas del Erebos

by margarita03



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: #HispanicWeekAO3, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarita03/pseuds/margarita03
Summary: Esta historia va sobre las aventuras y desventuras de Milah Glass.Todo comienza cuando un sujeto misterioso le asigna la misión secreta de ir por el yelmo de la oscuridad de Hades, ya que este ha sido robado casi al mismo tiempo que el rayo maestro de Zeus. Y a pesar de que Milah rechaza la búsqueda, pronto se ve sin opción y es arrastrada a ella contra todo pronóstico, terminando en un campamento de semidioses adolescentes en donde se desencadena una profecía nada agradable.Este fanfic se desarrolla en el Riordanverse y puede contener otros cossovers. He hecho esta historia, pero ya saben, no soy dueña de Percy Jackson, Magnus Chase, las crónicas de los Kane o Supernatural.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Anubis/Sadie Kane, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Octavian
Kudos: 1





	1. Problemas en el paraíso... A no, es en el Inframundo

No quería ir a trabajar. 

Tenía unas inusuales ganas de seguir durmiendo lo cual era raro porque pese a todo, amaba mi trabajo.

Hubiera sido buena idea seguir de largo, pero ya saben, cuando las cosas van a pasar, pasan.

Apenas salí de mi habitación, una arpía se abalanzó sobre mí. Eso no era lo malo, de hecho era más o menos normal encontrarme a uno o dos monstruos mitológicos, como el cíclope que me persiguió después (y por suerte logré perderlo). Llegar tarde al trabajo no era tampoco tan malo porque yo no cantaba sino hasta el final. El bar apestaba a alcochol y otras cosas para nada agradables, eso tampoco era tan malo, pues el micrófono y los reflectores del escenario lo compensaban, se veían en buena forma, algo natural de un sitio en donde invitan bandas y cantantes para atraer a más clientes.

Lo que me hizo desear haberme quedado en cama ese día, fue un fan acosador y su misterioso regalo.

Esa madrugada salí del trabajo a las 3:00. Había sido una jornada agitada, auxilié a unas bandas que estaban sin guitarrista y finalmente canté unas canciones de rock clásico. Siempre me había agradado trabajar de noche porque dormir de día me evitaba tener tantas pesadillas, aunque, aclaro que dormir de día me era bastante fastidioso y no lo hacía todo el tiempo, sólo cuando ya estaba demasiado irritable por las pesadillas de las cuales sufro desde los once años.

Mientras cantaba la última canción sentí escalofríos en la espalda, por lo que me pregunté si habría algún monstruo mitológico cerca. De todos modos, logre terminar la canción sin problemas, pero al bajarme del escenario, Andrew, un fan acosador, me esperaba con una bonita caja forrada con motivos florales. El hombre tenía una sonrisa torcida que hacía juego con su mirada penetrante; las facciones filosas de su cara quedaban muy bien con su largo cabello castaño; lo delgado que era de seguro se debía a su altura y a pesar de ser un poco desaliñado podía pasar por guapo, pero tenía una especie de presencia perturbadora a su alrededor que siempre me hacía pensar "yo por ahí no paso". Ya lo había rechazado tantas veces, que decirle "no voy a salir contigo" podía pasar como saludo habitual.

—¿Quieres que te lleve al lugar en donde te estás quedando?— dijo al tiempo que me entregaba la caja de regalo.

—Un empleado del local lo hará, está en el contrato y yo odio no aprovecharme de los contratos —sonreí y miré como extendía la caja hacia mí— mira, sabes que no voy a salir contigo ¿Podrías dejar de regalarme cosas? Me incomoda —.

—Otros te regalan cosas —replicó el hombre

—Ajá, pero ya lo tuyo es un asunto diferente. El último regalo me puso de los nervios ¿En qué rayos pensabas regalándome una calavera de verdad? —fruncí el ceño— me perturbas y no me das buena espina. Listo ya lo dije—

—Oh... Te diste cuenta que era de verdad... Si es así, imagino que no querrás recibir este regalo que te traje —me respondió con su voz metálica y un brillo extraño en la mirada. Por un instante, sentí ganas de arrebatarle la caja, pero reaccioné antes de hacerlo.

—No lo quiero—

—Vamos, si la recibes ya no me verás más por aquí, pero si no... —eso había sonado a una amenaza, así que entrecerré los ojos —no me mires así, no estoy amenazándote, solo quiero darle algo genial a la chica que me gusta —el tono que usó me pareció honesto y pese a mi incomodidad, por alguna razón terminé sintiendo un poco de lástima.

—Muy bien, pero que sea cierto eso de que no me molestarás más —acepté la caja y noté que él tenía una expresión pensativa— creo que deberías avanzar, ve por otra chica, de preferencia una que te corresponda—

—No es tan fácil como lo haces ver —su sonrisa torcida no se borraba, es más, su mirada se veía más chispeante— ¿Y qué tiene de malo no darse por vencido?—

—Que puedo pedir una orden de alejamiento o algo así, así que, eso... Ya me tengo que ir —medio aterrada me dirigí a la salida, en donde un empleado me esperaba a mí y a otros músicos, para llevarnos a casa. Miré la caja de regalo en mis manos, quizás no debí aceptarla por más que sintiera lástima, digo, es peligroso aceptar regalos de extraños y de personas precisamente como Andrew. Mantuve el regalo conmigo a pesar de todo, porque el estampado del papel de regalo me recordó a mi tía, ya que siempre usaba uno así para regalarme cosas en mis cumpleaños. Sentí nostalgia y desee tenerla conmigo ya que de seguro habría tenido algo interesante que decir sobre esto, quizás, incluso me hubiera leído el futuro con sus cartas de tarot. 

El viaje en auto fue bastante pacífico para mi gusto, era raro que no nos siguiera ningún monstruo, pero estaba tan cansada que sólo le agradecía a dios por aquél milagro y recé mentalmente porque ningún monstruo siguiera el auto que ahora tenía un poco de mi aroma impregnado.

Mi aroma natural, como ser viviente, atrae monstruos y no necesariamente griegos, no tenía idea el porqué, pero eso explicaba varias cosas. De eso me había enterado gracias a un fantasma al que había ayudado hacía unos años atrás; al parecer la luz nunca terminaba por llegar para ella y sufría mucho, así que cuando di con la solución a su problema me ayudó con uno de mis problemas. Esa simbiosis me trajo una profecía y unos buenos consejos para sobrevivir al mundo de pesadilla que me rodeaba.

—Hola, mocosa —una voz de anciana amargada me sacó de mis pensamientos. Yo ya había llegado a la habitación en donde me quedaba y estaba recostada en la cama— ¿Qué tal si me dejas entrar? Prometo no hacerte trizas... De hecho no puedo—.

—No —dije automáticamente en cuanto vi que se trataba de una anciana horrenda, con el cabello hecho una maraña y unos ojos llameantes. Ella estaba volando a fuera de mi ventana, era una furia. Miré hacia mi brillante atrapa-sueños guindado cerca de la ventana "Ah, es un alivio que no puede entrar a la fuerza" pensé— desaparece— agregué, mientras buscaba mi "daga acaba monstruos"

—Uh, pero tengo un mensaje importante para ti —me miró con detenimiento, lanzó una carcajada escalofriante y luego se miró sus afiladas uñas/garras— Vaya, he visto a varios de los tuyos, pero tú de verdad te le pareces. ¿No quieres saber a quién me refiero? Es un pariente tuyo—.

—No me importa, vete —afortunadamente, mi voz había sonado firme y tranquila, tan opuesta a como me sentía en realidad. Ya me había dado cuenta de que los monstruos y fantasmas sabían más de mí que yo misma, pero no iba a arriesgarme a caer en una posible trampa. La miré fijamente esperando a ver cómo reaccionaría, al menos ahora ya había encontrado mi daga dorada.

—¡Mocosa engreída! Como me encantaría destrozarte... Pero... —Gruñó con una especie de resignación y me miró con cautela— es importante que le prestes mucha atención a tus sueños. Dentro de poco todos dependeremos de eso. Humph, de una mocosa altanera y engreída que... —no terminó de refunfuñar furiosa cuando desapareció en una nube de humo.

—Deberías irte —el fantasma de Bernie el apuñalado, apareció de repente frente a mí— la furia tiene razón, algo muy feo pasa abajo.

—¿Pero no habías terminado con tus asuntos pendientes ayer? ¿Qué haces aún aquí y no descansando en paz? —pregunté un tanto preocupada porque me había costado ayudarle con sus pendientes en este mundo (para ser más específica, en habitación donde me estaba quedando) y el pobre ya merecía irse al otro lado. Su expresión severa me desconcertó y al mismo tiempo me ayudó a unir los cabos sueltos— Espera, cuando dices problemas allá abajo...—

—Me podrían hacer picadillo por decirte esto, pero parece que alguien le robó el yelmo de la oscuridad al mandamás del inframundo— el fantasma estaba temblando y parecía estar esforzándose por mantenerse visible, lo cual era muy raro.

—¿El diablo tiene un yelmo? —pregunté confundida.

—Solo ten cuidado —acomodó su sombrero de ala ancha, tapando la parte de su cabeza que había sido destrozada— los monstruos te van a seguir más si te digo de quién es el casquito ese y que tiene que ver contigo... ¡Uy, ya vienen!— desapareció enseguida.

No esperé a que me encontraran los problemas. A penas el fantasma desapareció, empecé a empacar todo en mi mochila de excursionista. Comí un burrito que tenía en el mini bar del hotel, guardé el atrapa-sueños que se mantenía brillando al lado de la ventana y me fui corriendo en la oscuridad de la madrugada.

Mientras salía apresurada del hotel volví a recordarla, me refiero al fantasma que hacía unos años me había dado valiosos consejos de supervivencia, y aunque me pareció sospechosa (había algo diferente en su aura) decidí creer en sus palabras, después de todo, sus consejos resultaron ser tan acertados que me salvaron la vida en muchas ocasiones. Incluso hubo un consejo que me pareció de lo más gracioso y nunca imaginé que fuera cierto, "nunca lleves teléfonos contigo o accedas con frecuencia a internet porque los monstruos te encontraran con más facilidad". Aunque lo del teléfono no lo pude comprobar porque literalmente no me duraban ni tres días en las manos porque se dañan de maneras misteriosas, lo del internet si lo comprobé y era sorprendentemente cierto.

—¡Eh! ¡Taxi! —salí de mis pensamientos y silbé en cuanto vi que un taxi se aproximaba. Yo estaba al lado de la carretera, pero el auto no pareció interesado en detenerse. Apreté los dientes—¡Imbécil! —grité a alguien que posiblemente ni me escuchó.

Tenía planeado irme a un motel que había visto al llegar a la ciudad, que quedaba como a media hora de donde estaba. Al menos la distancia y el olor concentrado de tantos seres humanos de todo tipo en el pequeño edificio despistarían a los monstruos que ya se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia. Podría quedarme allí como por dos días en lo que mi representante me asignaba otro trabajo como músico.

—Lo más probable es que ese yelmo tenga que ver conmigo, por algo la furia se veía tan alterada y Bernie decidió decirme algo peligroso para él —suspiré y de repente empezó a llover— lluvia helada de madrugada... Grandioso... —Interrumpiendo mis quejas, un taxi de modelo antiguo se asomó por la carretera. Le hice insistentes señas para que se detuviera y por fortuna me hizo caso. Empapada por la lluvia, entré rápidamente mojando el asiento y la alfombra. El chofer ni volteó. Yo le indiqué el lugar a donde necesitaba ir y arrancó. Me saqué la chaqueta de aviador e intenté iniciar una conversación porque no quería pensar más en criaturas que se supone y no deberían existir.

—Hey —alcé una mano en gesto de saludo— terrible clima ¿Eh?—

—Mmhmm —sonó como una momia y yo imaginé que estaba furioso porque le había mojado los asientos de cuero. Me entró un poco de culpa, sólo un poco, porque enseguida me distraje con la canción que estaba sonando en la radio del auto.

—¡Hombre! Tenía mucho tiempo sin oír a los Creedence, tienes buen gusto. Al menos algo me alegra esta madrugada... —suspiré y me relajé un poco— ¡Es Bad Moon Rising!—

—Sí, señora. Esa es la canción. Me alegra que le agrade —respondió en un tono seco y lento, pero demasiado respetuoso. Estirado.

—Mmm, vaya —le di un vistazo más detallado. Llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha y... Las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías— ¿Pero qué demonios...? —Me asusté e intenté abrir la puerta del auto, sin importarme que estuviera en movimiento, ese detalle era lo de menos.

—¿Qué sucede mi señora? ¿Por qué quiere huir? —preguntó sin voltear en mi dirección.

—¿Usted es un zombie? —chillé con algo de histeria. Y casi al instante me sentí estúpida por la pregunta que le había hecho— Ugh, quiero decir...—

—No se preocupe, no le haré daño... No podría —Casi ríe y eso también pareció sorprenderle, a mí por el contrario me perturbó. Y ahí estaba esa frase otra vez "no le haré daño... No podría" ¿Por qué diría lo mismo que la furia?

—¿A dónde me lleva? —pregunté mientras seguía tratando de abrir la puerta.

—A donde usted me dijo que la llevara ¿A dónde más? —me respondió con su monotonía inicial— usted me dice a dónde quiere ir y yo la llevaré.

—Ilumíneme —Yo, que ya me estaba cansando de tratar de abrir la puerta sin éxito, ahora tenía curiosidad por él.

—Enseguida —encendió la luz de adentro del taxi

—No... Yo me refería a que me explicara por qué está haciendo de chofer para mi —golpeé vidrio de la puerta con mi pulsera de cuero que tenía pinchos de metal, pero no le hice ni un rasguño. Él me miró y yo me encogí de hombros— Tenía que intentarlo, pero veo que tienes vidrios blindados o algo así—.

—Si, algo así... —después de un silencio medio largo, rió. Esa fue una de las cosas más extrañas que he presenciado, ya que nunca había visto a un zombie reír. Su maxilar inferior bajó hasta el cuello e hizo un sonido ahogado, seguido de una risa extraña— con respecto al porqué... Eso no se lo puedo decir, mi señora, confórmese con saber que soy su chofer por esta vez y que realmente no tengo permitido hacerle daño—.

—ah, v-vale —suspiré, ¿Quién más que yo para entender que habían cosas que no eran buenas saberlas? ¡Pero esto era tan extraño! Fue así como decidí desistir (definitivamente) en mi intento de abrir la puerta, el miedo que tenía había sido reemplazado totalmente por curiosidad— al menos dime ¿Eres un fantasma o un zombie? Porque no pareces ninguno de los dos y los dos al mismo tiempo... Digo, eres muy sólido para ser un fantasma y te ves como muy vivo para ser un zombie. Y sé de lo que hablo—.

—Mi nombre es Bill Mike Murray, casi como el de caza fantasmas. Irónico diría yo —Suspiró—

—Eso no es lo que te pregunté... —miré hacia él y supe que quería cambiar de tema, el zombie parecía esperar a que me riera o algo así— (¿Eso se supone que fue un chiste?) Eh... Vale, yo soy Milah —traté de sonreír y me giré hacia la ventana en lo que quedaba de viaje. No tardamos tanto en llegar a nuestro destino; unas luces de neón a la distancia me indicaron que íbamos llegando al motel. La carretera parecía un misterioso río oscuro y mientras lo miraba, pensé en que si no fuera por este extraño golpe de suerte quizás todavía estuviera bajo la lluvia esperando un taxi; suspiré porque que ya no me parecía tan malo estar en un taxi con el zombie que compartía nombre con uno de los caza fantasmas.

Por suerte, cuando llegamos al motel la lluvia había cesado, aunque algunos relámpagos se asomaban a ratos. El cartel del hotel brillaba en fucsia y amarillo. Debajo del nombre, indicaba que estaba abierto las 24 horas.

—Gracias Bill Mike Murray— dije en cuando el auto se detuvo y el seguro de la puerta hizo "click", indicando que ya era libre de irme. 

—Fue un honor, mi señora —hizo un ademán cortés con su sombrero

—¡Basta de decirme "mi señora" que me siento vieja! Ya te dije mi nombre ¿No? Llámame Milah —fruncí el ceño y me bajé del auto con mi mochila. El zombie me miró sin expresión

—Adiós mi señora Milah, usted también me agradó. No dude en llamarme cuando lo necesite— Miró con curiosidad a mi pulsera con pinchos un instante antes de desvanecerse con todo y auto.

—Ya no hacen a los zombies como antes... Por suerte— sonreí ante un vago recuerdo de una desventura pasada y caminé hacia la entrada del motel.

En la recepción estaba una mujer de cabello negro y ojos café claro que parecía demasiado inmersa en un libro así que le di un manotazo a la campanilla que estaba en el mostrador para llamar su atención. Yo no estaba de buen humor, así que no iba a ser cortés y lo sentía, pero estaba muriendo por cambiarme de ropa, darme una ducha y dormir mucho. La mujer despegó la vista del libro que parecía llamarse "Supernatural", me miró de pies a cabeza y con calma empezó a teclear en su computador. Me confirmó que quedaban varias habitaciones disponibles, por lo que yo le dije que la que fuera me venía bien. Luego de pagarle por dos días casi corro hacia la habitación.

Fue una noche agotadora y rara, pero la sobreviví. La recepcionista me había asignado una habitación en el segundo piso. Dejé mis cosas en el suelo y me desvestí rápidamente, zigzagueé hasta el baño y de alguna manera logré darme el tan anhelado baño sin matarme por accidente. Al salir de ahí, saqué mi atrapa-sueños del bolso, me puse un camisón y me tumbé en la cama individual. Tenía mucho sueño, pero aunque los párpados me pesaban simplemente no me podía calmar; miré hacia la ventana y vi que el cielo empezaba a ser iluminado por las luces del alba, gracias a eso me sentí segura y me quedé dormida.

Seguridad mi trasero. 

Floté en la negrura del mundo onírico y poco a poco empezó uno de esos sueños que no dejan descansar. Me encontré con el mismo tétrico hombre, con el que a veces soñaba pero que nunca lograba detallar.

—Trae mi casco de vuelta— dijo el hombre con un tono frío y firme, que me aterró al instante. El temor me hizo asentir inconscientemente con los ojos bien abiertos y tratando de alejarme lentamente de él— ve a New York, es un buen sitio para empezar a buscar y bajo ninguna circunstancia le digas a nadie sobre esta búsqueda ¿Quedó claro?— preguntó y yo asentí bobamente por reflejo. Podía escuchar gritos y lamentos al rededor de donde fuera que estuviera en el sueño, por lo que ya me hacía una idea de en donde estaba, solo que... No estaba muy segura de con quién estaba hablando y prefería no ponerme a pensar en ello porque "mientras más sepa sobre este mundo mitológico peor es para mi" ¡Pero vaya que me lo ponen difícil! Es super sencillo tropezarse con estas cosas de las que no quería saber y tampoco son muy discretos que digamos. 

Lo siguiente que pasó es que todo se volvió negro. Gracias a dios, ya que así es como terminan este tipo de pesadillas.

Desperté de golpe. Ya eran alrededor de las 1:00 pm, se me había ido el sueño y ahora tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Lo único que me preguntaba ahora era ¿Por qué New York? Ese era el único sitio al que mi tía me prohibió ir. Eso me dejó pensando un rato, pero finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que en realidad yo no tenía la obligación de ir y que aunque, el tipo realmente daba miedo, yo no tenía por qué involucrarme en algo que suena peligroso. Así que me cepille los dientes, me cambie de ropa y salí de la habitación para comer en algún lugar, haciendo como si no hubiera soñado con nada.


	2. Mi evaluación de la comida del restaurante es 10/10, pero la atención apesta

Aquella "mañana" me dirigí a comer en un restaurante que estaba cruzando la carretera. El lugar estaba viejo y parecía el típico restaurante de carretera en donde paraban los viajeros; yo me senté mirando hacia la ventana, un poco asombrada por el montón de susurros de fantasmas que habían en la zona. Pero me hice la desentendida pues no quería tratar con fantasmas ese día; claro, uno que otro me señalaba, pero se mantenían a raya.

Una camarera cuarentona se acercó para tomar mi pedido. Pedí hotcakes con huevos, jugo de naranja y un helado de chocolate. La mujer me sonrió horriblemente y sus ojos brillaron con malicia —dulzura, la hora del desayuno paso hace rato ¿Sabes? —

Bufé ante la negativa —Yo quería hotcakes para almorzar. Pero si no se puede, una hamburguesa con un refresco estaría bien— la camarera, se posó en la barra sin dejar de mirarme y gritó —Gibbs, un combo #5, rapidito— luego, se fue a atender a otros clientes; pero me vigilaba cada cierto tiempo y me sonreía tan falsamente que pensé que era un monstruo disfrazado.

Pasaron 10 eternos minutos, en los que me dediqué a vigilar a la camarera (por si acaso) y ella seguía atendiendo mesas con su sonrisa plástica, llamando dulzura a todo ser viviente; por un segundo me distraje y mire a los autos pasar, en ese segundo la mujer deslizó mi pedido por la mesa. Me sobresalte y la miré con sorpresa, no me había dado cuenta en qué momento había llegado. Miré hacia el plato y todo se veía muy bien, también olía genial.

Uno aprende cosas nuevas cuando viaja y yo me la paso viajando. Esta vez confirmé que los monstruos saben cocinar y muy bien. Después de terminar con el rico almuerzo mis sospechas eran realidad: la camarera, se había transformado en una furia; mientras que el cocinero ahora era mitad toro gigante y había roto el techo. Como plus, habían gritos de gente viva y gente muerta por todo el local, todo un caos.

—¿Te gustó tu almuerzo DULZURA?— gruñó la que antes era una camarera y se abalanzó sobre mí. Yo la esquivé, pero algo en mi interior se removió con incomodidad, sentí que había algo mal con esa furia... En cambio, el minotauro parecía estar perfectamente con su amenazador gorro de chef y su pesada hacha.

—Así que los monstruos cocinan tan bien... No lo sabía— involuntariamente solté una risa nerviosa mientras esquivaba las garras de una furia diferente a la que se me había aparecido antes.

—¡Muhrr! Me alegro que te haya gustado, pues esa fue tu última comida— gruñó el hombre toro de ojos rojos, que me apuntaba con una hacha. Con cada paso que daba, el sitio temblaba.

—¿Mi última comida? Hubiera insistido con el helado de chocolate...— murmuré, esquivando sus ataques mientras disimuladamente me hacia paso a la salida, tenía que hacer algo porque había gente gritando y corriendo como loca.

—Murrr, basta de tanta charla— Agitó su hacha y ésta casi me da. Aunque por el impacto del hacha hundiéndose en el suelo, perdí el balance y no pude evitar el súper zarpazo de la furia en mi brazo izquierdo. Un sabor amargo se coló en mi boca, de verdad algo malo pasaba con la furia pero no tenía idea de que podría ser. Lo único raro en ella a simple vista eran ciertos detalles muy tontos en su vestimenta.

Con mucho esfuerzo logré salir del restaurante con los monstruos detrás de mi, por suerte no les hicieron mucho daño a las personas que estaban adentro; éstos ahora nos miraban con miedo. Por mi brazo sentía algo caliente que resultó ser la sangre que provenía del zarpazo. Con un rápido movimiento me quité la camisa para intentar cubrirme la herida, pero al ver que esta pelea era demasiado como para descuidarme un poco, supuse que tendría que distraerlos para atenderme la herida. Hablaría con ellos, expondría mis dudas y rezaría por que se sintieran tentados a contarme lo que sepan... Es decir, es mejor para ellos ya que casi cualquiera que haya llegado a mi edad, con los mismos problemas, sabe que mientras mas información le proporcionen sobre ese mundo mitológico que se mantiene oculto, más fuerte será su aroma atrae-monstruos (lo que se traduciría como "aura" en idioma humano, los monstruos le dicen aroma porque así lo perciben ellos), o sea que sería más fácil de detectar para ellos.

—¿Como me rastrearon tan rápido?— logré preguntar mientras corría en zig zag, presionándome la herida con mi camisa... A penas me tratara la herida, pondría en marcha el "plan estándar para derrotar monstruos en casos emergencia".

—Dulzura, esta vez estuviste en el lugar equivocado. Nosotros hemos estado aquí durante semanas, engañando a semidioses tontos y comiéndolos luego— la furia lamió sus garras.

—¿Semidioses? ¿También existen?— dejó de atacarme y frunció el ceño— Además... Dijiste "semanas" ¿Puedes ausentarte tanto tiempo del inframundo? En especial ahora que parece haber un buen lío allí (También es raro que no traiga su látigo. Ellas siempre llevan uno)

—El inframundo, uh... ¡Semidioses!— Cambió de tema con una cara confusa, yo aproveché el momento y empecé a envolver mi herida— Ya sabes, bastarditos que resultan de la unión de un mortal y un dios— lo dijo como si fuera obvio, pero me limité a mirarla con cara de "¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?". El minotauro también se había detenido, ceñudo.

—Muuurr, ¿Sabes de la existencia de los monstruos pero no de los semidioses?— se carcajeó. Y yo por fin había logrado terminar de cubrirme la herida. Los dos monstruos estaban bastante distraídos y decidí aprovecharme de eso. La furia podría estar mal, pero un viaje al inframundo quizá fuera lo que necesitaba.

—Espera dijeron ¿Dioses? Pero... Solo hay uno ¿No?— pregunté sin dejar de acercarme a la furia; en realidad yo sí creía que había un solo dios y prefería seguir pensándolo si no era del todo correcto, pero por como iba la situación, debía intentarlo todo para distraerlos y conseguir una brecha. Hacía mucho que no me encontraba con una pareja de monstruos tan fuertes.

Ambos monstruos entrecerraron sus ojos como tratando de ver si les estaba mintiendo y al ver que no había rastro de mentira en mi cara, cruzaron sus miradas con curiosidad.

—Niña, tienes edad suficiente para saberlo, aunque tu olor no sea fuerte... Tu eres... — la furia seguía con sus ojos entrecerrados, pero cuando iba a decir qué o quién era yo, los abrió con miedo. Y sentí como si algo en ella estuviera volviendo a la normalidad.

—¡Muur! ¡No importa, porque de todas formas morirá hoy!— dicho esto el minotauro trató de partirme a la mitad con su hacha y cayó encontré una oportunidad. Esquive su ataque agachándome y este término dándole a la furia que había dejado detrás de mi mientras hablaban. Ella se había quedado como congelada y ni siquiera había hecho algo para esquivar el ataque. Sentí una especie de molestia cuando la furia desapareció, pero no me podía descuidar ahora que sólo me quedaba uno; luego pensaría en lo que recién había pasado y lo extraño que había sido.

El monstruo restante se quedo aturdido por un momento y luego me dirigió una mirada aún más iracunda de lo normal al tiempo que volvía a cargar contra mi. Me golpeó unas cuantas veces pero no lograba darme con el hacha, yo en cambio, le hacía tropezar una y otra vez; estábamos algo parejos hasta que de alguna forma logré acercarlo lo suficiente a un auto cercano para hacerle tropezar de nuevo, lo diferente de esta vez con las otras es que su hacha salió disparada hacia arriba y antes de que su dueño se recuperara del todo ésta lo partió en dos hasta el torso, escuché un gruñido y cuando miré el lugar en donde había estado el monstruo, solo estaban sus cenizas y un gorro de chef. Yep, me salvé por pura suerte. Dejaría el manojo de dudas para el hotel, por ahora lo mejor era que me fuera; la boca me sabía a sangre y estaba sin camisa en un lugar público.

Agotada, me fui a mi habitación de motel, no sin antes ser aplaudida por las personas que estaban dentro del restaurante... Al parecer habían visto como les daba una paliza a una cuarentona y al chef del local después intentaron volar el lugar (con explosivos o yo que sé). Sabía que aquello lo causaba la niebla, que es como una especie de magia que altera la percepción de las cosas y afecta a las personas que normales. Incluso podía llevar mi espada por las calles como si nada porque la gente veía un paraguas en vez de un potencial objeto peligroso. Me había conseguido un par de veces a chicos que podían ver a través de la niebla, así que por eso llegué a la conclusión de que sólo afecta a las personas "normales". Aún recuerdo la vez en que llegué a un campamento de verano medio militarizado en que... Uh, la recepcionista me estaba hablando.

—¿... Decir que pasó?— fue lo que le alcancé escuchar. Ella miraba mi brazo herido, luego mi sostén de encaje negro y luego volvía la mirada a mi brazo

—Problemas con la camarera y el chef del restaurante de en frente. Al parecer eran terroristas o algo así— respondí casi sin pensar. Hice un ademán de restarle importancia a la charla y extendí la mano— las llaves de la habitación 23, por favor.

—Claro... claro, ejem— estiró su brazo hasta donde estaba la llave con un No.23 grabado y me la dio con una mirada nerviosa— ¿Y los... Uh... Atraparon?— preguntó antes de que me fuera.

—Si, yo misma me encargué ¿De dónde crees que salieron estas heridas?— Y antes de que dijera nada continué mi camino. Al menos con el pantalón como lo llevaba cualquiera que me viera por los pasillos del motel pensaría que sigo un estilo de moda punk.

Al llegar a mi habitación, noté como mi atrapasueños brillaba fuertemente, un poco más de lo normal. Según mi reloj de pulsera, eran las 5:00 pm, así que aproveché en ducharme, aplicarme un poco de primeros auxilios, vendar adecuadamente mi brazo fue lo más rudo. Me tumbé en la cama, estaba muy agotada por la pelea contra esos monstruos y mi cerebro estaba sobrecargado de información. Para mi pesar lo que dijeron los monstruos confirmaban varias de mis teorías ¿Dioses y semidioses? Todo estaba cada vez más claro y eso me aterraba, se suponía que mientras menos supiera, viviría mejor. Cerré los ojos pero no podía dormir. La herida me ardía, tenía fiebre, todo me daba vueltas y no podía evitar repasar aquella pelea... No me sacaba de la cabeza el comportamiento extraño de la furia. Pensé muchas cosas y en algún punto de la tarde, logré quedarme dormida.

Todavía no había anochecido totalmente, pero no importaba porque desde que la primera furia me dio su "mensaje" tenía la sensación de que ya no importaba si era de día o de noche, los sueños me atraparían si o si. Apenas cerré los ojos, me di cuenta que había empezado a soñar con el mismo sitio de siempre, solo que esta vez estaba frente a las puertas de un enorme castillo negro (muy gótico pero con estilo), me encogí de hombros y entré.

—¿Me puedes oír ahora?— dijo una voz que venía del fondo y sentía que el dueño de aquella voz se acercaba. Entonces me puse a la defensiva de forma inconsciente.

—Ajá... Por cierto ¿Quién eres?— pregunté con algo de cautela, estaba inquieta y sentía que volvían mis ataques de ansiedad ¿No lo mencioné? Sufro de ansiedad y un poco de hiperactividad.

—No creo que sea buena idea que te lo diga ahora... O es posible que perdamos la conexión en sueños otra vez— Dijo, mientras me sobresalte al oír bien la voz del tipo que de vez en cuando aparecía en mis sueños. Esa voz fría, filosa y aterradora

—¿Eh? Ahora que lo veo mejor... A usted ya lo he visto antes, y no me refiero a "solo en los sueños"— hablé con lentitud, intentando sonar firme y sin tartamudear— ¿Qué quiere? ¿Es un acosador?—

—¿Un...? Ah, no. Trataba de comunicarme contigo, pero esta es la única vez en la que he podido hablarte... Ve a Long Island Sound, cuando llegues, me volveré a poner en contacto contigo— Estuvo a punto de desparecer, pero lo detuve.

—¿De qué va todo esto?— bufé molesta. Me sentí más valiente dejando al mando a la ira en mi, de otra forma me habría encogido antes de poder hablarle. Él frunció el ceño y unos rostros se deslizaron en su túnica griega, esas eran almas, lo intuí de alguna manera.

—Alguien robó mi yelmo de la oscuridad y el chico de quién sospecho estará allí, así que debes hacer que llegue a mi o habrán problemas en el mundo. Tengo la sospecha de alguien y él está ligado al joven del que te hablo— había un fulgor morado en sus ojos que me hizo perder todo el valor que cargaba, sentía que me podría destruir ahí mismo a pesar de ser un sueño— Por cierto... Lamento lo que pasó en el campamento romano, pero no hubo forma de evitarlo— Me miro como con tristeza. 

Y sin aviso, en medio segundo el sueño cambió. Ahora yo estaba parada en medio de una carretera, como esperando a ser arrollada por un auto; sentí que alguien me halaba la camisa y me giré molesta, para encontrarme con un chico moreno, que vestía una especie de pijama negro. Y entonces su sonrisa paso a ser una cara de terror, dijo algo como "cuidado" y vi un borrón negro encima.

Era un caballo negro con alas y su jinete era un chico de cabello negro con ojos de un color entre azul y verde. Vestía una camiseta naranja y unos jeans desgastados, tenía varias cortadas en la cara y estaba muy despeinado. El chico nos hizo señas a mí y al moreno para que saltáramos al caballo con alas (Un Pegaso), porque de pronto estábamos siendo perseguidos. Con esto, la escena cambió de nuevo y vi a otro chico vestido completamente de negro que llevaba una chaqueta de aviador, estábamos corriendo a través... Del... ¿Infierno? Unos fantasmas nos rodearon y el chico murmuró algo como "lémures". De pronto una risoatada de barítono se oyó detrás de nosotros, pero cuando me di la vuelta el chico que me acompañaba había desaparecido, dejándome a mi sola con un monstruo muy alto que parecía la antorcha humana* versión gigante. Ahora el chico moreno de el pijama, apareció mágicamente a mi lado, me tomo de los hombros y dijo "Set está obteniendo poder de fuerzas más allá de mi alcance, pero tu puedes..." y antes de que le preguntara nada, aparece el chico Pegaso junto con el gótico y me dijeron (muy entrecortadamente) algo sobre un ente maligno y ¡Sorpresa! Mencionaron a Empire State. La cosa es que antes de que terminaran de hablar, me desperté de golpe mareada y agitada. El atrapasueños refulgía tanto que parecía estar a punto de incendiarse espontáneamente.

—Así que... Long Island Sound, sip, intentaré mantenerme bien alejada de ese sitio —susurré antes de tirar la almohada al suelo, me enrosqué tanto en las sábanas que me sentía un burrito y no supe nada hasta el otro día.

Esta vez, cuando el sol me pegó en la cara sentí una enorme irritación. Sólo que, cuando me levante, me di cuenta de que no era el sol, era algo dentro de mi mochila que alumbraba mi rostro adormilado. Con rabia abrí la mochila y una caja con motivos florales saltó hasta mi cara. Le di un manotazo, enviándola hasta un rincón y me acerqué con cuidado a ella. Advertí un tic en mi ojo derecho ¿La caja que me dio Andrew? ¿No era de otro color? Me acerqué mas, ahora con mi espada en mano. La moví con el pié y seguía en su sitio, me agaché y de repente sentí muchas ganas de abrirla. A pesar de que rápidamente recordé el mito de Pandora, mis manos fueron más rápidas que mi pensamiento y solté el moño que lucía la caja.

Mala idea, por eso me daba mala espina el maldito obsequio, por eso debí seguir dormida en vez de ir al trabajo y por eso debí tirar el regalo que me dio el estúpido fan.

Unas letras en dorado aparecieron frente a mi,ellas rezaban "Demasiado cobarde. Pierdes un turno" y como si fuera poco, una especie de torbellino me llevó hacia el interior de la caja.


	3. Vacaciones pagadas a un remoto y pacifico (si, claro) infierno congelado

_"Demasiado cobarde. Pierdes un turno" y como si fuera poco, una especie de torbellino me llevó hacia el interior de la caja._

—¡Comida!— victoreó un hombre de piel azul en cuanto me vio. Era enorme, feo y con una gran musculatura.

—Eh... Wow... Ya va, ¿Qué comida?— me levanté del suelo, asombrada al notar que estaba cubierto de nieve— ¿En dónde estoy?—.

—En Jotunheim, querida y pequeña ración de comida— el gigantón azul me veía con una sonrisa siniestra.

—La caja... Andrew... ¡No me jodas! ¡Sabía que tenía algo extraño! Aunque no tanto... —y hubiera seguido con mi conversación conmigo misma pero el gigantón trató de agarrarme con sus enormes manos azules— No soy comida, así que date la vuelta lentamente y olvidemos que estoy aquí. No estoy de buen humor—.

—¿Que no eres comida?— él empezó a reír— hueles a comida, así que eres comida— olfateó tan fuerte que el viento generado me desequilibró y casi caigo. Ahí olvide mi enojo.

—¿Huelo a comida? Uh, pues, yo... Soy muy venenosa, ajá— le dije lo más seria que pude. Eso que se me había ocurrido no era brillante pero el gigante tampoco parecía muy listo.

—Que graciosa— se agachó para verme mejor— ¿Así que eres venenosa?—

—No tienes ni idea— dije tratando de sonar amenazante.

—Hmm... No había escuchado de humanos venenosos— se rascó la barbilla.

—Bueno, nos dicen tóxicos. Incluso escribieron un libro sobre eso— le aseguré, rezando porque creyera en mi mentira— se llama "Gente Tóxica"—.

—Ah, lo había escuchado pero no sabía que se trataba de seres humanos venenosos ¡Que bueno que me advertiste!— ambos soltamos un suspiro de alivio, pero él a la vez parecía decepcionado— bueno, sólo te mataré y ya— 

—¿Qué? No, espera, no era lo que...— y no pude seguir hablando porque lanzó un puñetazo en mi dirección. Apenas y lo esquivé.

Gateé por la nieve, desesperada por alejarme de la zona de peligro. Me moví lentamente y me enterré en la nieve a penas dejando un agujero para respirar. Estaba temblando pero no del frío si no de los nervios porque hacía mucho que no estaba en una situación así —al menos espero que este sea un buen camuflaje ¿Qué clase de monstruo es este? ¿Esta forma de ocultar mi rastro funcionaría con él al igual que con los otros monstruos?— pensé, mientras tenía los ojos puestos en los movimientos del gigante, éste miraba entre los árboles e incluso casi me da un pisotón, pero por fortuna perdió mi rastro y se marchó. 

—Eso estuvo demasiado cerca— me levante y sacudí la nieve de mi ropa. Desde pequeña el frío no me afectaba demasiado y la única vez que le comenté de eso a mi madre, forzó una sonrisa y me dijo que me parecía a mi padre. Sacudí mi cabeza para aterrizar en la realidad otra vez— A estas alturas no dudo que Jotunheim exista pero ¿Porqué esa caja de regalo me enviaría a este lugar? ¿Andrew lo hizo a propósito o sólo fue usado por alguien más para darme esa caja?—

—Solo me aseguraba de que no fueras a New York aún, pero que te animaras a ir luego— escuché una voz conocida detrás de mi.

—¿Andrew? ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!— grité con furia. Cuando volteé, lo vi con una sonrisa cínica.

—¡Bingo!— exclamó

—Tú... ¿Porqué?— pregunté confundida.

—Porque me rechazaste por vigesimotercera vez— respondió con la misma sonrisa y eso me cabreó— de otra forma te hubiera ayudado más... En fin, me alegra poder verte otra vez ¿Te gusta el paisaje?—

—¡Ahora si te voy a matar!— me abalancé hacia él pero me esquivó tranquilamente.

—Es increíble que te muevas como si nada en este lugar tan frío, al menos pensé que estarías tiritando— eso me había sonado falso, algo me decía que él ya sabía el porqué.

—A ver... ¿Que quiere el psicópata con magia que se resiente porque le rechazaron unas pocas citas?— pregunté de forma burlona.

—Que salgas conmigo hoy— se echó a reír— Ahora en serio... Estoy ayudándote solo un poco, busca algo que está aquí para ti y tomate enserio ese viaje a New York porque... Ah, ¿debería decírtelo? No, no sería gracioso— hizo una pose pensativa y gracias a esa brecha de distracción, logré darle una patada en la pantorrilla izquierda. Él apretó los labios y su cara se contrajo por el dolor. Lo miré ahora calmada y él rodó los ojos— Eres tan inmadura—

—¿Enserio te quejas de que yo sea inmadura? ¿Te has escuchado últimamente cuando hablas?— repliqué— mira, no sé qué es eso por lo que me mandaste a este lugar pero necesito irme ya. Yo prefiero una playa, de preferencia sin monstruos o gigantes.

—Pero si antes te gustaban los sitios fríos— sonó un poco decepcionado— Es increíble la falta de curiosidad que tienes ¿No quieres saber cómo te traje? ¿O quién soy? ¿O lo que estaba diciendo hace rato sobre lo que podría pasar si no vas a New York?—

—Ya sé quien eres— 

—Espera ¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! Ah, quizás se porque... — su cara era un poema.

—Eres Andrew, mi extraño fan con poderes mágicos — me crucé de brazos— Ahora llévame ya a casa, Andrew—.

—Vaya... Me atrapaste— rió— y te repito que necesitas buscar algo aquí— empezó a retroceder— por cierto, no te hará daño saber nada relacionado con este mundo, con esta mitología, de hecho será bueno para ti— desapareció como la niebla al terminar de hablar.

—La cosa es que la curiosidad mató al gato y a una amiga mía— gruñí, ahora varada en un sitio tan remoto que ya la gente piensa que es un cuento. Sólo se me ocurrió una cosa: caminar hasta encontrar vida inteligente que no elimine humanos. 

Tras unas horas de caminata errática, encontré un pequeño lugar entre unas rocas que lucía como un refugio, era perfecto para pasar desapercibida en caso de que hubieran más gigantes. Cuando me acurruqué para descansar, empecé a recordar cuando mamá me visitaba en navidad y me contaba todo tipo de historias. Sus favoritas siempre fueron sobre los mitos nórdicos, a veces incluso parecía hablar de los dioses nórdicos con una especie de familiaridad... Como si los hubiera conocido. Pensé en tantas cosas que me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta.

Al despertar de mi siesta reparadora, revisé mi reloj de bolsillo que había ocultado bien entre mi ropa y me di cuenta de que había dormido como 14 horas. Mi cansancio se había esfumado, pero el dolor no, aunque varias partes de mi vendado cuerpo dolían, la herida que me había hecho la furia era peor; estaba roja e hinchada, a penas se estaba formando una costra. Me arreglé el vendaje que llevaba puesto y note que tenía uno que otro moretón por los golpes que había recibido en la pelea... ¿O habían sido los golpes que me di cuando el gigante me mandó a medio volar? Ya ni sabía— Genial, ahora si parezco (y me siento) como si me hubiera ido a pasar vacaciones en una licuadora. Andrew me las pagará— susurré.

Tenía ganas de oír música o comer dulces, algo que me calmara para no estallar de ira y hacer un desastre. "Después de que logre salir de aquí, debería llamar a mi agente, L. Carpenter; porque el viaje prometía ser largo y necesitaría dinero para regresar a Portland en caso de que caiga en alguna otra parte del país o del mundo... Más que nada porque, mis cosas están en ese motel junto con el atrapasueños. Estar en un lugar sin mi atrapasueños era algo malo, pues sin él normalmente no dejo de tener pesadillas. Salí de la formación rocosa y pude admirar mejor el lugar; había nieve cubriéndolo todo, lagunas congeladas y una especie de cascada a la que decidí acercare con cautela, porque cerca de una fuente vital de agua siempre hay más seres vivos (a veces peligrosos). Bebí un poco de agua para apagar mi sed y amortiguar mi hambre y cuando terminé, advertí un ruido entre los arbustos así que tomé una roca cercana y esperé a lo que resultó ser un venado. No me quedé a ver lo bonito que era y me marché antes de que se asomara algo más.

—You say... One love...— escuché a alguien cantar muy cerca de donde me encontraba, esa melodía sonaba a una canción de U2— One life, when it's one...—dejó de cantar abruptamente y me preocupé cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro. Yo volteé y me encontré con un chico que llevaba como tres suéteres encima y unos pantalones de esquiador, además, sus zapatos eran unas botas de montañista de color plateado.

—¿Me buscabas?— preguntó y yo lo miré confundida— Mmm... Mejor no contestes. Él te trajo porque aún no es tiempo de que actúes, si vas a Manhattan o a Long Island ahora, las cosas destinadas ya no pasarán ¡Y tienen que pasar o nos morimos todos!— su tono no me dejaba claro si temía por su vida o si le parecía divertido algo de lo que dijo.

—No entiendo ni como llegué así que agradecería si me explicas— lo enfrenté con la mirada y me dí cuenta que tenía unos ojos plateados que le daban un aire de "ser sobrenatural peligroso". 

—Vale, vale, yo soy el elfo oscuro que tiene a "Ravenice" el arma que te han dejado en herencia— cerró los ojos, hizo un ademán y apareció un hacha con motivos curiosos en su mano. Él susurró unas palabras en otro idioma, luego asintió y abrió los ojos— Es tuya, pero dejará que la portes cuando sea el momento—.

—¿Sabes que me enfrento a monstruos a diario? ¡Un arma posiblemente mágica me serviría mucho! En especial ahora que mi daga de oro imperial se quedó con el resto de mis cosas en el motel en donde estaba, en estas circunstancias ¿No le parece que el momento es ahora?— pregunté un poco molesta.

—Eso lo decide el arma— contestó con aire solemne.

—Un arma que decide cosas... Aunque a estas alturas ya nada debería sorprenderme, eso es raro— bufé— Uh, espera un segundo, como ya encontré lo que venía a buscar aquí... ¿No deberías llevarme a donde estaba antes de este sitio?—.

—Ah, cierto— hizo aparecer un bastón y me hizo señas para que lo tomara— este bastón está conectado con el gran árbol así que el te llevará, sólo piensa en tu hogar... Quizá tardes en encontrarlo porque a veces se detiene en lugares intermedios para recargar energías pero sin duda te llevará de regreso.

—Um... Gracias— le contesté no muy convencida. Tomé el bastón y de repente sentí como si me estirara demasiado, casi como si me fuera a romper por la mitad.

—Adiós. Trata de no morir antes de que el arma vaya a ti. Sería una lástima si se queda sin dueño otra vez— lo oí reír y me empecé a arrepentir de haber confiado en aquél sujeto. No recordaba haber leído sobre elfos oscuros así que no sabía si eran buenos o malos, quizá debí usar más la cabeza y menos mi instinto. Cuando dejé de sentir como si me estuvieran estirando, abrí los ojos. Estaba un poco aturdida, pero gracias a que me apoyé en el bastón no caí al suelo... Al alfombrado y lujoso suelo ¿En dónde estaba?

—¡Bienvenida! ¿Viene a registrarse en el hotel Valhalla?— me habló un hombre con larga barba y un elegante traje azul eléctrico desde un lujoso mostrador, mientras tecleaba en su portátil. Tras unos segundos me miró con reprobación— Espere un momento ¡Este no es lugar para vivos! ¿Quién es usted?—

Yo parecía estar en el vestíbulo de un hotel muy lujoso, en frente del mostrador en donde estaba sentado el hombre. Al menos tenía la confirmación de que seguía con vida, una preocupación menos... De mil.

—Así que... Gerente Helgi... Miembro desde ¿749 E.C.?— leí en voz alta la fecha que estaba en su placa de identificación y enseguida recordé que mamá "bromeando" una vez me contó que los vikingos del más allá (los campeones de Odin) decían E.C. en vez de A.C pero que era lo mismo. — Ahora no puedo seguir diciendo que son cuentos... Madre, ¿Porqué no pudiste tener una vida tranquila? ¿Eh?— pensé.

—Ese soy yo, pero ¿Quién es usted?— miró hacia su placa y luego me miró, entonces empecé a ver como su forma variaba y me froté los ojos con las manos pensando en que quizá el cansancio me impedía verlo bien; pero no parecía ser la razón. Él tamborileó con sus dedos sobre la portátil esperando mi respuesta.

—Soy Milah, uh...— En cuanto dije mi nombre, un cuervo apareció volando y se posó en el hombro de Helgi. Cuando pensé que no se pondría más raro todo, el cuervo empieza a graznarle y éste asiente como si le entendiera, luego me mira y vuelve su vista al cuervo que sigue graznando y enseguida se va volando.

—Ah, disculpe, me han informado que tiene un permiso para estar aquí. Al menos hasta que el báculo que trae se recargue. Puede pasar a una de las salas del "Hotel Valhalla", pero no tiene habitación y no puedo hacer nada por eso— Con prisa terminó de explicarme y luego me miró como esperando a que me marchara. Entonces miré hacia el bastón en mis manos con cierto malestar y empecé a caminar, dejando atrás al extraño gerente de hotel.

...

El Hotel Valhalla, era un lujoso laberinto. Realmente no sabía hacia donde caminaba pero allá a donde fuera, sólo habían puertas y mas puertas con garabatos dibujados a modo de identificación. Sabía que los garabatos eran parte del lenguaje vikingo pero no los entendía, así que no tenía manera de guiarme. Las armas y los tapices en las paredes le daban un genial toque vikingo, por lo que que mientras vagaba al menos admiraba lo bonito que era... Solo que en ocasiones, la estructura parecía cambiar un poco ante mis ojos y el estampado de árbol en la alfombra roja parecía moverse.

No fue sino hasta que oí un ruido extraño que no conseguí identificar, que las puertas se abrieron. Peludos y fornidos hombres salieron de las puertas, con expresiones eufóricas y alegres... Claro que no les di un vistazo detallado, porque me preocupaban más las armas que cargaban con ellos, si, obviamente ese fue mi enfoque principal. Uno de los tipos me miró con una sonrisa amistosa y me hizo señas hacia lo que parecía ser un ascensor, uno, que recién había aparecido en mi campo de visión; las puertas de éste estaban abiertas y parecía que iba a la planta baja, pero, ¿Cuando había abandonado la planta baja? Confundida los seguí, porque a veces seguir a la muchedumbre es sabio, en especial cuando estás tan perdido como yo lo estaba. Así que subí al ascensor en donde sonaba el tema "Fireworks" de Katty Perry (convertida a música de ascensor), al llegar a la planta baja la mayoría se dirigió a una enorme sala que yo no había visto al salir de la recepción y eso que estaba relativamente cerca ¿Cómo no pude verla? La respuesta obvia sería: magia; esa siempre es la respuesta. 

El sitio era gigante, había de todo tipo de cosas para entretenerse, incluyendo una mesa de billar; yo me lancé hacia una máquina de pinball, porque era algo que quizá me ayudaría a poner mis pensamientos en orden. El sitio sería lo mejor que me habría pasado (porque hasta habían camareras vikingas que te traían aperitivos gratis), pero, un hacha pasó peligrosamente cerca de mi oreja y le dio en medio de los ojos a una rubia de ojos verdes que iba vestida de tela y cuero (muy medieval). Yo me quedé helada en el sitio, mientras apenas unas pocas personas se giraron a ver que había pasado... Y empezaron a reír.

—Te dije que no te descuidaras, Ivsoka— dijo sonriente una mujer pelirroja de aspecto más salvaje, con un peto y con un hacha en su mano derecha— nos vemos en el campo de batalla a ver quien desempata—.

—Verona, sois tramposa. No es válido si la atacáis fuera del campo— reclamó una rubia de tez súper pálida, que llevaba un abrigo de piel mal diseñado; ella estaba mirando como unos lobos grises se hacían cargo del cadáver de Ivsoka (que no desprendía el brillo normal que desprende un cadáver).

—Ah, no seas tan estirada, yo no dije nada cuando te peleaste con Keen— dijo la chica llamada Verona, ella había tomado un tarro de (posiblemente) cerveza.

—Eso fue hace siglos y yo gané— rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba la tal Verona y como yo estaba en medio, me vio con el ceño fruncido— ¡Yo gané! No me miréis así— la chica avanzó molesta, siempre sin dejar de verme y se marchó de la sala con Verona.

—Pero si no dije nada...—

—No ganó, todos lo saben— un chico con el uniforme de alguna guerra de Estados Unidos (creo que la de secesión) me habló. Traía un rifle colgado del hombro— bueno todos los que... Ya sabes, bajan a socializar.

—Ah... Claro, soy Milah— respondí en modo automático, aún con la mente en la muerte de la chica de recién; su muerte no había sido para nada normal y la reacción de las personas tampoco lo había sido.

—Yo soy T.J.— tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su cabello corto estaba rizado, tenía la mirada de alguien hiperactivo y era larguirucho— deberíamos movernos porque dentro de poco va a...— entonces fue interrumpido por un sonido ligeramente diferente al de hacía un rato y T.J. alzó la vista hacia el techo— Oh, ya es hora de la batalla—

—¿De la batalla? Ah... Yo mejor me voy... — no me dio tiempo de alejarme, pues el chico que anteriormente me indicó dónde estaba el ascensor se acercó.

—Oh, ¿Vas a participar? Supuse que lo evitabas y por eso parecías confundida en el vestíbulo—

—Ah, Victor, ¿Son del mismo piso?— preguntó T.J. Caminando hacia donde fuera que iba a ser "la batalla".

—Si, es alguien que nunca salía y recién la vimos frente a su puerta, estaba como confundida... Supongo que por todo el tiempo que pasó encerrada— me miró con reprobación— eso no es buena idea.

—¿Que yo qué? No sé de qué hablan... ¿Puede que me están confundiendo con alguien más?— protesté, pero ellos haciendo oídos sordos a lo que les dijera, me arrastraron frente a una puerta enorme. Por el camino perdí a T.J. de vista, pero los otros tipos con los que venía Victor no se separaron de mi.

—Trata de que no te maten tan rápido... Al menos hoy es martes— Victor sonrió y entró en cuanto las puertas se abrieron (o sea enseguida).

—¿Que no me maten? ¡¿Como es eso de "que no me maten"?!— le grité, pero él ni volteó a verme (posiblemente distraído por el ruido en el sitio); así que tratando de aprovechar su distracción, intenté retroceder pero el gradiente de concentración de gente me lo impedía y terminé dentro de la gigantesca sala que no parecía una sala porque había pasto, zonas boscosas y se veía el cielo en vez del techo; sin dudas este era el hotel más raro y mágico de la vida. Ese sitio me pareció una especie de arena de combate cuya forma parpadeaba de vez en cuando, como un televisor con interferencia. ¡Ah! y como si fuera poco, el estúpido bastón en mis manos, desapareció.

—Todo esto está averiando a mi rarocosómetro— dije, mientras la mayoría buscaba inteligentemente un lugar estratégico para la lucha. Busqué a Victor con la mirada y cuando lo encontré con su grupo procuré no separarme de ellos, ya que pensaban que yo era de los suyos.

—Yep, al menos es martes— Victor corría junto a tres sujetos más y yo trataba de seguirle el paso, pero las interferencias en mi visión del ambiente me estaban realentizando.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo amo los jueves!— contradijo un moreno de cabello rubio, que seguía a Victor— Los dragones son geniales, nadie aprecia su violencia— mientras él hablaba, unos cuervos surcaban el cielo de un lado para otro.

No entendía que era lo que pasaba o porqué estábamos buscando un lugar "estratégico", hasta que sonaron los cuernos (según Victor, eran cuernos los que hacían esos sonidos) y la batalla empezó. A solo segundos del inicio, la sangre de un pobre treintañero chispeó hasta donde yo estaba... Esto prometía ser una carnicería 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz año! ¿Qué tal pasaron los festivos?
> 
> Decidí empezar el año con el pie derecho: escribiendo fanfics que había dejado desatendidos.
> 
> Debo decir, que este solo tenía problemas de tipeo, pero como estaba emocionada por la semana de la hispanic week y antes de eso estaba con el otometubre, olvidé por completo actualizar... Lo siento je...
> 
> También estaba el detalle de que no sabía donde cortar el capítulo, porque no quería dejar tan corto este en relación del que viene (si, ya está escrito pero con errores de tipeo que deben ser corregidas)

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? Esa es mi primera historia por este vecindario. Espero les haya gustado.  
> Plus: no la publicaré únicamente por aquí, pero si más rápido


End file.
